


It's Okay Because I Met You

by Dylan Mischa Letacis (stereotypicalunicorn)



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, AU- high school, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Boys In Love, Bullies, Bully, Bullying, Cas is so sassy, Cas plays the clarinet, Clarinet, Dean gives Cas his phone number, Dean stands up for Cas, Dean threatens to call the police, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, High School, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Phone number, Police, Sass, Sassy, but not really, dean is smart, fight, high school alternate universe, it's mostly just Dean taking care of Cas, kiss, nerd!cas, sassy!Cas, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereotypicalunicorn/pseuds/Dylan%20Mischa%20Letacis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets beat up by some seniors at school. Dean just happens to come across the brawl. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay Because I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> So I had initially changed the character names and written the first few paragraphs as an assignment for school... so I decided to change the names, finish the story and make it a Destiel fanfic? I'm sorry. This is really bad but it was fun to write because high school AUs are adorable. Look forward to a crap ton of more drabbles coming soon! (Especially Johnlock. Oh, I have so many Johnlock ideas.) THANK YOU, thank you, thank you for reading!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I clearly don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. Any similarities of this story to real people or events is merely coincidental.

“Hey, Cassie,” Castiel heard a familiar voice snarl from behind him.

 

“Balthazar,” he replied through gritted teeth, refusing to turn around.

 

He heard a chuckle from behind him. “And me, buddy. Miss me?” another voice questioned.

 

“Good to see you back from your suspension, Lucifer,” Castiel snapped, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

An unseen hand slammed his locker shut, and Castiel immediately regretted his snarky response as he was slammed up against his locker door. He groaned internally as he heard his clarinet case slide across the floor. Couldn’t they at least leave his instrument alone?

 

“Good to see you too, Cassie,” the living nightmare of a boy growled.

 

Castiel gulped. He waited and braced himself for what could come next. He rolled through the list- a fist to the face, an elbow to the stomach, a kick to the groin, a twist of his arm, the list went on. He was sure the boys who currently had him pinned against his own locker could easily do much worse than anything he could think of if they wanted to.

 

Balthazar drew his arm back, preparing for a punch. Castiel flinched. A calloused fist hit him square on the nose. Then, a knee was thrown into his stomach. Punch after punch, Castiel lay like a ragdoll against the cold surface of his locker. He could taste the blood in his mouth and feel it run down his face. He waited in agony for the attack to stop. 

 

“Hey!” An unknown voice yelled, half pulling Castiel out of his pain induced fog. The grip against his shoulders weakened, but he knew he still had no chance of getting away. He lay his head back against his locker and groaned. The voice continued. “What are you doin’? Get off of him.”

 

Cas silently pleaded whoever it was to just go away. All the guy was doing was making them angry.

 

“Oh, no! You’re right! What was I thinking? Oh, poor guy, let’s take you back to your mommy,” Balthazar mocked sarcastically. “Piss off, kid.”

 

There was a moment of silence. “Physical assault is illegal, you know!” The boy called bravely. “You have ten seconds and then I’m calling the police. I’m sure he isn’t worth getting locked up over, now is he?” 

 

Another silence. Finally, the grip on Castiel’s shoulders disappeared. He merely crumpled to the floor in a heap. Damn, he was really out of it. He felt like he was gonna pass out.

 

The next thing he knew, he was lifted from the tile, an arm wrapped under his legs and one gripping his shoulders. “I feel like I’m gonna pass out,” Cas hardly mumbled.

 

The other voice chuckled halfheartedly. “Yeah, I know.”

 

The next thing Castiel remembers is waking up in a room with blue walls. His room does not have blue walls. Where the hell was he? He sat up quickly, then immediately laid back down at the nausea in the pit of his stomach and the pain in his head. He groaned.

 

Castiel felt a hand clasp his forearm and looked to his side. The sight he was met with was, well, startling, to say the least. Impossibly green eyes, honey colored hair, high cheek bones spattered with light freckles. “Hi,” he whispered, unsure of what exactly to say. He remembered enough about the events of the day now to make the conclusion that this was the boy who had ‘rescued’ him from the seniors.

 

“Hey,” the other boy replied. “I’m Dean… what’s your name?”

 

“Castiel.”

 

“Cas-tuh-eel?”

 

“Ah… no.”

 

“Can I just call you Cas?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Dean cleared his throat and disappeared from Cas’ sight. “I cleaned up most of the blood, but, uh,” he returned to the bedside, “you might want this.” He held out an ice pack nodded to Cas’ torso.

 

Cas rolled up his shirt, sitting up slightly to get a better look at his ribs. They were a horrible blend of purple, green, and yellow, as he had expected. He took the freezing package from the other boy, flinching as he pressed it against the tender skin.

 

“Uh… are- are you okay, man?” The green- eyed Adonis asked.

 

“I will be,” Cas laughed. “I always am,” he added halfheartedly.

 

Dean frowned at that, but didn’t say anything. “Do you want me to drive you home?” He asked.

 

Cas nodded. “Yeah, that’d be great.”

 

Dean held out a hand. Cas gladly took it, pulled himself up, and leaned on Dean’s shoulder hesitantly as he stood up. The other boy gently wrapped an arm around Cas’ hips.  _ Ironically, this is not particularly helpful _ , Cas mused. It was pretty distracting for Cas to have the arm of the admittedly  _ very, very handsome  _ boy around his hips- as if he were his girlfriend, Cas noticed wistfully.

 

They made it to the car, and Dean reached across Cas to close the door. At the same moment, Cas turned to Dean to tell him that he could get it, which didn’t go so well considering that his brain didn’t really work anymore when he turned to find Dean’s face inches from his. He closed his mouth, biting down on the inside of his cheek. Dean stared back at him.

 

“Uuuuuuuhhhhh…” Dean murmured.

 

Cas brought a hand to his cheek, brushing the day or two of stubble that scratched gently against his palm. He gave the other boy a gentle, nervous smile. When Dean didn’t pull away, Cas leaned in. Gently pressing his lips to the other boy’s for only a moment, he pulled away abruptly at the pressure of Dean’s cheek against his nose. 

 

“M’ nose still hurts.” he murmured.

 

Dean chuckled. “All right.” He helped Cas into the car. “Maybe we can try again when your nose isn’t nearly broken.”

 

EPILOGUE

-15 minutes later-

 

“Uh, thanks. For everything,” Cas mumbled, pushing the car door open.

 

“Yeah, no problem,” Dean said, grinning.

 

Forcing a tightlipped smile, Cas pushed the car door closed. The door opened again, and Cas leaned down to peer into the car, met with the image of Dean leaning across the seat to hold a black clarinet case towards Cas. “You forgot something,” Dean laughed. Cas mentally reprimanded himself for making a fool of himself by forgetting the instrument and took the case from Dean, making a valiant effort to push down the butterflies in his stomach when their hands brushed on the handle.

 

“Oh, gee, thanks. Wouldn’t want to lose that,” he said nervously, closing the car door abruptly to keep Dean from seeing the embarrassed blush present on his face.

 

When Cas got inside, he opened up his clarinet case to check that the instrument hadn’t been damaged during the afternoon’s ordeal. The instrument appeared to be fine. Something was new, though. Scribbled on the front of his music folder in a silver sharpie was a series of 10 numbers followed by  _ -Dean _ . 

  
Cas grinned. Maybe today wasn’t so bad.


End file.
